icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Brydges Bulldogs
The Mount Brydges Bulldogs are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Mount Brydges, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League of the Ontario Hockey Association. The Bulldogs are three-time provincial champions. History The Mount Brydges Bulldogs were founded in 1975 as members of the Western Junior D Hockey League. The 1983–84 season saw the Bulldogs pull off an impressive 22–7–5 record, which led them on to winning the their first Western league championship, despite competition with the Exeter Hawks who only suffered a total of two losses before the start of the playoffs. In the provincial final, the Bulldogs met the Grand Valley Harvesters of the Northern Junior D Hockey League. The Bulldogs took the series 4 games to 2 to win their first-ever OHA Cup. The Bulldogs were a tough team throughout the 1980s. In 1988, the Western league absorbed the Southern league and became an eighteen-team super-league. From that point on into the mid-1990s, the Bulldogs struggled. In 1991, the Western League was disbanded and replaced with the OHA Junior Development League. The 1996–97 season proved to be one of the best ever for the Bulldogs. With 34 wins and only 3 losses, the Bulldogs were ranked at the top of the league at the conclusion of the regular season. The Bulldogs battled through three rounds of playoffs to reach the OHAJDL final. In the final the Bulldogs met the Wellesley Applejacks. Wellesley could not keep up with the Bulldogs and this earned Mount Brydges their second OHA Cup with a 4-games-to-none sweep. The Bulldogs finished the 2000-01 season in eighth place overall with a record of 23 wins and 14 losses. The Bulldogs shocked the league as they plowed through their competition in the first three rounds of the playoffs to win their conference title and challenge for the provincial championship. In the final they met the Wellesley Applejacks, who were caught flat-footed and defeated 4 games to 1. This marked the Bulldogs' third provincial championship. The 2004–05 season was a strong one for the Bulldogs who finished sixth place overall in the OHAJDL. They again battled through the first three rounds of the playoffs, winning their conference. In the end they met the Hagersville Hawks, an opponent that was not to be denied an OHA Cup. The Bulldogs lost the series 4-games-to-1, their first ever loss in the provincial final. The Bulldogs finished the 2005-06 season with a .500 record and ranked eleventh place overall. In the first round of the playoffs the Bulldogs pulled off a major upset knocking off the number one ranked Mitchell Hawks 4-games-to-2. The second round they met the Thamesford Trojans who defeated the Bulldogs 4-games-to-1. Mount Brydges pulled off a 21-win season in 2006-07 but still only finished in tenth place overall. In the first round of the playoffs they met the Lambeth Lancers. The Lancers defeated the Bulldogs 4-games-to-1. The 2007-2008 season proved to be the best regular season in franchise history. With 36 wins and only 3 losses, the Bulldogs found themselves ranked on top of the league with 73 points. The Bulldogs swept their way through the first two rounds of the playoffs before meeting the perennial powerhouse Thamesford Trojans in the Yeck Conference finals. Thamesford powered past Mount Brydges 4 games to none, en route to their 2008 championship. The 2008-2009 season was yet again another great season in the history of the franchise. With 33 wins and only 6 losses, finishing first overall. The Bulldogs yet again swept their way to the Conference Final before losing to the eventual league champions North Middlesex Stars 4 games to 1. The 2009-2010 season brought changes within the organization resulting in a third-place finish for the regular season and first round knockout in the playoffs. Season-by-Season standings Playoffs *'1984' Won league, Won OHA Championship :Mount Brydges Bulldogs defeated Grand Valley Harvesters 4-games-to-2 in OHA final *'1997' Won league :Mount Brydges Bulldogs defeated Wellesley Applejacks 4-games-to-none in final *'2001' Won league :Mount Brydges Bulldogs defeated Wellesley Applejacks 4-games-to-1 in final *'2005' Lost final :Hagersville Hawks defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-1 in final *'2006' Lost conference semi-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-1 in conf. semi-final *'2007' Lost conference quarter-final :Lambeth Lancers defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-1 in conf. quarter-final *'2008' Lost conference final :Mount Brydges Bulldogs defeated Exeter Hawks 4-games-to-none in conf. quarter-final :Mount Brydges Bulldogs defeated West Lorne Lakers 4-games-to-none in conf. semi-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-0 in conf. final *'2009' Lost conference Final :Mount Brydges Bulldogs defeated Exeter Hawks 4-games-to-none in conf. quarter final :Mount Brydges Bulldogs'defeated Port Stanley Sailors ''4-games-to-none in conf. semi final :North Middlesex Stars' defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs ''4-games-to-one in conf. final *'2010' lost quarter final defeated 4-games-to-none *'2011'Lost semi final :Mount Brydges Bulldogs defeated Lucan Irish 4-games-to-three in quarter final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-none in semi final External links *Official OHA Bulldogs' Website *Official Bulldogs Website Category:Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League team Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1975